


Little Talks

by MPhoenix7



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I can't handle this ship and I swear I tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPhoenix7/pseuds/MPhoenix7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be so awkward to say he was there because he needed to talk to someone and the first person he thought of was Deadshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I watched the movie and I couldn't take this ship out of my head. Also, there's an alarming need for fics Flagshot in this site. English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes I make. Also, a person that may or may not have died in the movie is alive in this fic because I'm in denial. I hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think of it, if you can :D The title is because of the song Little Talks, by Of Monsters and Men

When June left Rick was, of course, heartbroken. She was amazing and he loved her, even though in the past months she became distant. Everything reminded her so much of what had happened and the people that she – actually, Enchantress, but since she was using her body, she still felt guilty about it – killed. He saw the end of their relationship before it happened and even though he would always remember her, he also knew that she would be better off with a new life. He said he hoped she finds someone who could make her happy. She said she hoped the same thing for him, and then went to say something but ended up changing her mind and giving him the smile she always gave him when she knew something he didn’t – which was, to be fair, pretty often.

He found himself in the Belle Reve Penitentiary before he could think of it, asking to see Floyd Lawton. In the way to the cell he thanked God he had a couple of Zoe's letters to give Lawton, because it would be so awkward to say he was there because he needed to talk to someone and the first person he thought of was _Deadshot_.

“Open the cell for me, would you?” - he said to the officer responsible for that shift. The man hesitated and looked at him like he was crazy, like he was asking to enter and be locked on a confined space with a self-proclaimed sociopath.  Which, of course, he _was_. But that didn’t matter because in the chain of command he was superior to that officer and he shouldn’t hesitate, so he tried again – “Any problems, sir? Did I not speak loud enough or are you just not obeying because you just don’t like your job and don’t mind if you lose it?”

The officer opened the cell and said that he would come if needed.

Floyd looked confused but oddly amused by seeing Rick in his cell. That hadn’t happened before.

“Weird. I thought we already had our _oh-so-pleasure_ of a meeting to deliver me letters this week. Unless…” – his facial expression went from intrigued to concerned – “something happened to Zoe, man?”

“No, no” – Rick rushed himself to explain. Of course Floyd would think that – “Zoe is fine. It’s all fine. She just sent a couple letters today, and I thought of giving it to you”

Floyd did _not_ fall for that. He knew Rick better than Rick thought he did. His job was to observe, and he did that very well.

I mean, they are good allies. After the first months, and all the yelling and the arguing that came with them, they found out they worked very well together. The whole squad had a chemistry that was very rare to find in teams that new, and specially, in teams in people so fucked up as they were.

Rick Flag and Deadshot, though, were something else entirely. Rick had Floyd’s back in a way that didn’t fit with the attitude that everyone was in the Suicide Squad because they were disposable. Floyd worked with Rick like they’ve around each other for years. They would also fight like an old couple.

Harley would tease them about it. El Diablo would give them knowing smiles. Boomerang would, sometimes, laugh and say that there’s no such thing like a good mate. Katana would say nothing because it was none of her business and if it didn’t put her or the mission in danger, she really didn’t care at all.

After Floyd stood by Flag’s side even though he didn’t have the device that put his life in danger anymore, Flag made it his job to make Lawton’s life a little better. So he would deliver Floyd Zoe’s letters once a week (and they would end up talking for a while every time,  even though Rick new that was not a good thing to do and his boss would be mad if she knew), and every time Lawton got the chance to visit his daughter, Rick would accompany them. 

And maybe, just maybe, he kind of liked to talk to the kid, too. And liked to see Floyd, not Deadshot. And liked how… _domestic_ that felt.

“Okay, so, you came here unscheduled, at, what, almost midnight, just to give me a couple of Zoe letters that you could give me next week – not that I’m complaining, because if you want to give me her letters with more frequency I’d love that – and _enter my cell_ to do that? I’m not a fool, Flag. Don’t treat me like one”

Rick opened his mouth to say something. He didn’t. He stood in silence for a couple of seconds before saying something again.

“Yeah, yeah. I was just passing by, I guess. I didn’t realize it was so late. I’m going. I also just wanted to say that Waller will let you spend the afternoon with your daughter two weeks from now so if you have something in mind, taking her somewhere or something like that, let me know so I’ll make arrangements.” – he turned his back to Floyd and went for the door. Turn his back to a guy that killed as many people as Floyd did was not a smart move to make, but _damn_ , if Lawton wanted him dead, he could have killed him a handful of times in the field or just let him die instead of saving his ass e _very fucking time._  

“Thanks man. But that’s not why I said that. I was not asking you to leave. And besides, I have nothing better to do and I’m incredibly bored in here. So if you want to talk, talk. I have no one else to talk to anyways”

Going that place was a mistake. Entering that cell in his current emotional state was even a bigger one. Thinking about his level of stupidity that night, he sat on the floor, waiting for Floyd to join him. He did. They sat in silence for some time, and it was Lawton who broke the silence.

“So, problems with girls? Or… problems with _guys_? Or problems with Amanda Waller? Because I think of her as an all-powerful entity and therefore not a girl or a guy.” – Deadshot said laughing. Flag chuckled.

“You’re right. She is totally not human. Probably a robot.  Although I think she is also Batman. I don’t know”

“Batman? C’mon man. Batman is probably human. She’s not. Maybe Batman is a robot and she controls him.”

“Woah, that’s good. It’s a working theory, but it’s good” – they exchanged looks, Flag laughing, Floyd smiling. Flag felt shivers and broke eye contact. No way he would make such bad decision tonight. Not after what already happened to him. Not after the team was working very well together. Not after he could call Lawton his friend. He would not send it all to hell because his was not in control of his emotions that day. _Not happening._

Deadshot tried again.

“So… you gonna tell me what happened or are you here just to discuss conspiracy theories? Because man, I like that shit. Do you watch X-Files? We could totally talk about that”

Rick looked at Floyd smiling. He did not thought of Floyd as a lowkey sci-fi geek, but he liked it.

“I watched a couple seasons, I guess. But to be fair I just wanted to know the truth already and they would never reveal it so I gave up. I was frustrated” – he said like remembering his frustration with the show. Deadshot laughed.

“Oh my God, Flag, the waiting is the best part!”

“I’m like working for and taking what I want, Lawton, not waiting for someone to give it to me”

“Do you then? Take what you want?” – Floyd said, with a look Flag _had_ to be reading wrong. Was that… _dare_?

Was that… _hope_?

Rick broke eye contact again and remained in silence for a few more seconds before finally saying

“June left me”

Floyd tried to read his expression when he said that, since his tone didn’t let anything out, but Flag was staring decidedly at the floor.

“I’m sorry man”

“The worst part is: I knew it was coming. We’ve been distant for a while now. And I love her, and it will sound terribly, but I’m glad this is over. Because our relationship nowadays was a shadow of what it once were and it was making both of us sad. I could never understand what she’d been through and she couldn’t understand why I go to suicide missions. It just didn’t work anymore”

Lawton pondered what to say carefully. They weren’t used to share personal things like that. They talked and laughed but never about these kind of thing, because it wasn’t something they should share in their lines of work. When personal things were involved it always came from Floyd, because Rick was present in his meeting with his daughter. But Rick was present in his personal life out of necessity, and now he was saying these things because… _why was him saying these things?_

“Sometimes it just doesn’t work. Sometimes the feeling is not enough. I know that because it was what happened with Zoe’s mother. She couldn’t understand why I did what I did. It drove us apart. You’re not a bad person for being kinda glad it ended. I mean, _we are bad people_ ” – he chuckled – “but not for that. I wish me and my ex broke things off before it got really bad, like you did.”

“ _She_ did, actually” – he said laughing – “I just stood there not knowing what to say and utterly and completely lost.”

“Feel better now? Less lost? Did it start to make sense for you already? Because it will, man, believe me”

Rick pondered the question for a minute.

“Yeah. I do” – and then he looked at the other man, incredulous – “Oh my God, is _Deadshot_ giving me a pep talk?”

“I told ya, Phil Jackson and things like that _work_ ”

Both laughed. Flag felt, for the first time, actually good that day. To be honest, he felt good for the first time that week, at least since…

_Since he went to Belle Reve earlier that week deliver Zoe’s letters._

The eye contact was there again. Not awkward, but he was not at ease with it either. It was demanding. He felt like he should be doing something he was not brave enough to do. A too high of a bet, when he didn’t even know his chances. A crazy move, actually.

A move he, suddenly, wanted desperately to make.

_Shit._

It kinda made sense.

He didn’t want it to make sense.

Since when had he been feeling better when he was with Floyd?

He knew he didn’t have to bring the letters personally. But he told himself he wanted to make sure they would be delivered since he was the reason the man wasn’t receiving them from the beginning.

He also knew he didn’t have to be with Lawton and his kid when they would spend the day together. But he told himself he was just avoiding that Waller’s lackeys would treat him like a criminal in front of his kid.

He also didn’t have to put his life in danger to save that man.

But that man also didn’t have to put his save in danger to save _him_.

 _Shit_.

Could it?

_What if?_

No, he was reading it wrong.

It was going to fuck everything.

_Shit._

As the very-well trained soldier he was, who could deal with threats that could kill every single person in the world and still keep his cool, he started panicking. He knew it wasn’t very noticeable - because he could lose it, but not like that - but he also knew he had to put himself together.

He was never good dealing with his own emotions. Especially ones that could take the one thing that would calm him this days, when the world was falling down but he could only keep his mind fresh if he was in the first line, doing something about that, every cell of his body a cell of a soldier:   _the squad_ – not that he would ever admit that. And… _Floyd_.

 _Shit again_. Because his life was going to turn to a big pile of shit because now that he realized he  _liked_ Floyd – and not just in the _how-would-it-feel-if-he-fucked-me-against-that-wall_  way that he thought of Floyd in those rare seconds before he made himself think about something else - he would eventually let it out, even without wanted to, and Floyd would realize it and make him back off.

He felt a hand covering his own, trembling hand.

“You okay, man?”

He swallowed hard.

“I… I should go.”

“No, you shouldn’t. I’ve never seen you shaking. You’re not okay.”

The concern in Floyd’s eyes.

 _Fuck it_.

He kissed Floyd.

A hushed kiss. Lips against lips and nothing more than that. It ended soon.

His heart was going nuts in his chest.

He felt so good.

He knew he shouldn’t.

He stood up.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m going”

He turned around but before he could take another step, he felt a grab on his arm. Sometimes he forgot how fast Deadshot was. He tried to disentangle himself from that grip, but when he did Floyd was already between him and the door. He stared at the floor like it had the answers to all of his questions, and asked the other man to move. Floyd didn’t.

“Did you mean that?”- Rick didn’t answer, so Floyd tried again – “Did you, Flag? Or it was just something post break-up thing?”

Silence.

“Did you?"

More silence.

"It’s a yes or no question and since you just kissed me I think I deserve the answer”

Rick looked at the walls. At the ceiling. At the door. He looked everywhere but Floyd.

“Let me get to the door”

Floyd looked at him. He made the mistake of returning the gaze and did not expect to see the hurt in the other man’s eyes. But he had to go home.

“You know, Flag? The first time I saw you I thought a lot of things. That you were a soldier without a brain. That you were an asshole. But I didn’t think you were such _a coward_.”

It took a lot to not give Lawton the punch he was asking for. But he _was_ being a coward, wasn’t he? He lifted his head.

“The answer to your question is _yes_ , but I will not try anything again. I’m sorry I tried this time. I will make arrangements so that you don’t have to see me again when you don’t absolutely have to. Can I get to the door now?”

But Floyd didn’t let him through. Instead, he _laughed_ , hard. Not sarcastically, but a real, true laugh. Flag was more confused now than he had been  in his life, and _that_ was saying a lot.

“What now? Do I have to call the guards or something?”

Lawton looked at him still smiling, shaking his head like he didn’t believe what was happening.

“You can go home, sure. I’m not a kidnapper. But, you know, man, it would be nice have a proper kiss before you left”

Rick looked at him incredulous, a question in his look, waiting for Floyd to answer it.

“I know right? You’re such a lucky guy, Rick Flag. I’m really a catch”

Flag, laughing couldn’t miss the chance.

“You know, Floyd, I think you are luckier”

And pulled him for a kiss.


End file.
